


Путешествие другой Алисы

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Приключения Алисы - Кир Булычёв | Alice's Adventures - Kir Bulichev
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: Ньют обещал Алисе: «Кончишь первый курс — возьму тебя с собой в летнюю экспедицию. Полетим на корабле „Пегас” собирать редких животных для нашего зоопарка».





	Путешествие другой Алисы

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер с «Путешествием Алисы» Кира Булычева и/или мультфильмом «Тайна третьей планеты».

Ньют обещал Алисе: «Кончишь первый курс — возьму тебя с собой в летнюю экспедицию. Полетим на корабле „Пегас” собирать редких животных для нашего зоопарка».  
  
Он сказал об этом еще зимой, сразу после Нового года. И заодно поставил несколько условий: хорошо учиться, не делать глупостей и не заниматься авантюрами. И все шло хорошо до самого мая, пока одна авантюра буквально не заставила в нее ввязаться. Совсем маленькая, затрагивающая таинственное исчезновение из музея Хогвартса медалей по квиддичу. Алиса была умным ребенком: обсуждать положение дел она пошла к папе. Неприятностей удалось избежать, Алиса немного постояла с понурой головой, что означало полное принятие вины, еще раз обещала не делать подобных глупостей и всяких других тоже. Инцидент был бы полностью исчерпан, если бы только о нем не узнали другие члены экспедиции.  
  
— А я говорила, рано ей с нами лететь, — Тина яростно тыкала в кнопки, настраивая будущий маршрут «Пегаса». — Это плохо кончится.  
  
Тина — страшная пессимистка. Она думает, что «это» добром не кончится. Что «это»? Да все. И семейная экспедиция в том числе.  
  
— Мне кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь. Мы будем рядом. Что может случиться?  
  
Тина отвернулась от экрана и ткнула пальцем теперь уже в мужа. Ему даже пришлось отступить на шаг, чтобы она его случайно не проткнула насквозь.  
  
— Ну например, смертный приговор на планете Фикс. Такое было.  
  
— Я знаю, недоразумение вышло, но ведь иначе мы бы не познакомились.  
  
— Или собрание террористов Всегалактического Блага?  
  
— Про них никто не слышал уже несколько лет, они загадочно пропали. И судя по тому, что одновременно с ними пропал профессор Дамблдор, вряд ли они когда-нибудь вернутся.  
  
— А тот случай, когда наша пятилетняя дочь села в автобус и самостоятельно улетела на Марс покупать яблоки?  
  
— Это лишний аргумент в пользу ее самостоятельности.  
  
— А, — Тина вяло махнула рукой и вернулась к экрану. — Вспомнишь мои слова, когда она разберет корабль по винтикам.  
  
— Я уверен, ты его соберешь прямо в полете из любого состояния.  
  
— И хватит ко мне подлизываться!  
  
— Я и не думал!  
  
Ньюта спас звонок видеофона. На экране появилось лицо Куини, которая, как всегда, улыбалась во весь рот.  
  
— Как хорошо, я боялась, что вы улетели без нашей посылки!  
  
— Посылки? — удивился Ньют.  
  
— Ну да, заказ на Альдебаран. Помнишь, я говорила, что мы не можем ее доставить как обычно, потому что все рейсы заняты фанатами, которые летят на чемпионат по квиддичу?  
  
— Погоди, разве вы ее еще не погрузили?  
  
— Погрузили только первую часть. А сейчас робот мне шлет какие-то странные сообщения и говорит, что погрузка невозможна. Проверьте, а?  
  
Тина с Ньютом недоуменно переглянулись, а потом повернулись к иллюминатору, из которого открывался вид на погрузочную площадку и люк в трюм. У люка скучали робот-курьер и робот-погрузчик. Между ними стояла огромная коробка с логотипом «Ковальски».  
  
— Что это? — строго спросила Тина.  
  
— Тортик, — самым мирным тоном ответила Куини.  
  
И тут Ньют понял, что, пожалуй, ему срочно нужно проведать зверей.  
  
Конечно, большая часть его питомцев оставались на Земле: в Лондонском зоопарке или на попечении Банти. Но некоторых — тех, кто хорошо переносил космические путешествия и мог пригодиться в дороге — Ньют брал с собой.  
  
Контейнер для перевозки животных у него был старый, видавший виды, и это если не учитывать, что его и создавали в ретро-стиле, с экстерьером потрепанного чемодана. Он купил его лет двадцать назад. За эти двадцать лет вышло множество новых моделей с удивительными возможностями: они умели кормить животных по часам, и выводить отчет об их состоянии на внешний дисплей, автоматически подстраивать соотношение газов в атмосфере в отдельных отсеках и даже самостоятельно вносить информацию о новых видах в единую зоологическую сеть… все это были полезные свойства, но ни одно из них не могло бы заменить Ньютону Скамандеру его любимый чемодан.  
  
Он шел по поразительно правдоподобному голографическому лугу, наслаждаясь запахом свежескошенной травы, и еще издалека увидел сидящую на камне фигурку. Вернее, две фигурки: под рукой Алисы урчал от удовольствия камуфлори.  
  
— Чем занимаешься? — спросил Ньют.  
  
— Прячусь от мамы, — честно ответила она. — Я боюсь, что она все-таки высадит меня из корабля. А ты что делаешь?  
  
— Навожу порядок, — ответил Ньют, а потом, подумав, добавил: — И тоже немного прячусь от мамы, потому что Куини с Якобом пытаются вместе с нами послать на Альдебаран целый кондитерский цех. Поможешь мне?  
  
Алиса поднялась и камуфлори тут же хвостиком потянулся за ней к сараю.  
  
— А вы подружились, — заметил Ньют, — раньше вроде не ладили.  
  
— Да, — с восторгом сказала Алиса. — Хочешь, я почешу его за ушком? Он станет фиолетовым в крапинку!  
  
Тина появилась, когда они пересчитывали лечурок. В руках она несла огромную миску с плюшками.  
  
— У нас было сорок килограмм перегруза, — с серьезным видом сказала она.  
  
Алиса вжала голову в плечи, потому что именно столько она и весила — ни граммом меньше. А Тина продолжила:  
  
— Торт не влез. Поскольку заказчику на Альдебаране половина посылки не нужна, её придется уничтожать по ходу путешествия. Подарок от компании «Ковальски» в обмен на обещание привезти им птицу-говоруна. Привезем?  
  
— Хоть двух, — уверенно сказал Ньют. — Если только они пообещают о них заботиться как следует.  
  
Алиса, заметно повеселев, запустила руку в миску и достала самую большую плюшку.  
  
— А если не будут, папа сам у них поселится вместо птицы и будет читать свою книгу по кругу.  
  
— Да уж, — вздохнула Тина. — Боюсь, тогда у них просто не будет выбора.


End file.
